1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a manufacturing method thereof; and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode package capable of improving luminous efficiency by directly coating a surface of a light emitting diode device (hereinafter referred to as ‘LED chip’) with a fluorescent material and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a semiconductor device capable of implementing multicolored light by constructing a light emitting source through a change of compound semiconductor material such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN and InGaInP.
Recently, due to rapid development of a semiconductor technology, the LED can be produced with high brightness and high quality in comparison with a general-purpose product with low brightness. Further, as blue and white LEDs with an excellent characteristic have been implemented, an application range of the LED has been broadened to a display, a next-generation illumination source, and so on.
Such an LED is mainly manufactured in a package type and an LED package includes a package mold having a molding material filling space by being coupled to a pair of lead frames, an LED chip mounted on the lead frames positioned inside the package mold, a wire for electrically connecting the LED chip and the lead frames, and a molding material for protecting the LED chip and a portion of the wire by being filled inside the package mold.
At this time, in the conventional LED package, the molding material can be made of light-transmitting resin mixed with a predetermined amount of fluorescent material in order to implement a white LED package.
Such a conventional LED package electrically connects the lead frames and the LED chip through the wire, wherein both ends of the wire are connected to power by being bonded to the lead frame and the LED chip respectively and one end of the wire of which the other end is bonded to a top surface of the LED chip is connected to the lead frame.
In other words, there is no option but to fill the molding material only by a dispensing method because the wire is positioned at an upper part of the LED chip mounted inside the package mold, thereby deteriorating workability.
Further, if a mixture of silicon and fluorescent material is injected inside the package mold for white light-emitting of the LED chip at the same time when the LED chip mounted inside the package mold is fixed and sealed, the fluorescent material is exposed outside the package mold through the wire, which causes a package failure.
And, a problem has been pointed out that luminous efficiency is reduced because the fluorescent material for white light-emitting of the package is coated only on a surface of the LED chip.